Malakas Natoro
Theme Song: Animal by Disturbed Malakas Natoro is a fanon character of Naruto and member of the Natoro Clan. Background Malakas hails from the powerful Natoro clan, the driving force behind the founding of Kemonogakure and the most powerful clan in the Land of Beasts. Ranking high in terms of fighting ability, even among the Natoro, Malakas has been considered a force to be reckoned with since he was a child. While most Natoro are able to employ the clan Hiden by age ten, Malakas first used it at age six. Shortly after, he found his "animal of preference"... A newborn kitten who was at that time only a few hours old. Petting the kitten while it was being fed set off a chain reaction, his vision intensified, his muscles seemed stronger, and his mind more alert. From then on he visited the kitten everyday and eventually the kitten was given the name "Nakaunti Kapong Baka" (The Little Ox) by the village for steadfastly trailing behind Malakas, who was known as the "Bull of the Mist" for his great strength even at that age. During his youth he received the best education the Land of Beasts could offer, learning everything from taijutsu to various ninjutsu and actually having to put his knowledge to use in the battlefield as he learned it. He rapidly progressed, taking well to the "hit 'em hard" teachings of the land, learning everything he could and putting it to use as soon as it was learned. Once he graduated from the "academy" and attained the title of "Newleaf" he immediately chose to travel the path of the Beastmasters, not wanting to have to perform the tedious work of a tracker or learn the "mid-line" ways of the Jounin. As he studied the ways of the Beastmaster he began speaking to Jounin, picking up tactics and various ninjutsu from their ranks. Malakas promptly attained the title of Beastmaster, yet due to his improvised "dual-education" he was in truth a Beastmaster who was able to function as a Jounin, adding to the element of danger he brought to the enemy on the battlefield. Soon after attaining the prestigious title he began training Kaunti; taking him for long arduous runs to build stamina, teaching him how to efficiently attack an opponent and function on the level of a powerful ninken, and tap into the decent store of chakra present within him to perform a limited range of ninjutsu. As Kaunti's training progress, he rapidly became more useful than any ninken due to his superior senses. Malakas remained in the village until age 18, Kaunti growing alongside him, as he began to grow tired of the life of a Natoro. He craved the freedom of simply wandering the lands instead of having to ensure that an entire village functioned well along side the other Natoro. After discussing it with Kaunti he announced his departure to the entire village and promptly left, simply wandering the lands as he sought to expand his knowledge of ninjutsu and perfect his various arts of combat. He first encountered Kyūketsuki Krisent at the age of 19, by pure accident. Kaunti had wandered off, simply telling Malakas that he was going for a hunt. After Kaunti hadn't returned for roughly an hour Malakas tore through the village he was in, looking where ever he could for him. He found him with a deep gash traveling down his side and Kyūketsuki standing over him, directly in front of the bodies of three would be killers. Malakas was informed that Kaunti had been attacked for his black fur by a clan who prided themselves on the furs they wore, Kyūketsuki stepped in and "evened out the fight" by killing each of the poaching nin in turn. Eventually, Malakas expressed his gratitude for the aid that was provided and a brief conversation sparked. The topic turned to the state of wandering-nin, and it was found that Kyūketsuki shared similar views to his own. From that point on The Forsaken was unofficially formed. Appearance Malakas stands at roughly 170cm and while he is a light 74kg his frame is similar to that of a cat, slim but toned and nearly all muscle. He has deep black hair that is kept longer on his left side, often covering his left eye. Most often seen wearing clothing that is meant to be comfortable, his seemingly favored shirt being a black sleeveless top laced together with leather straps and bearing a picture of a black cat near the top. A bell is often found dangling from a leather strap, followed by his cat Kaunti toying with the bell. He has strange gray eyes, that are surprisingly warm and light. Abilities Malakas is naturally extremely strong, fast, and possesses amazingly high stamina. Due to this he naturally flourishes in taijutsu and close combat. While he is below average in ninjutsu, and absolutely horrible in relation to genjutsu, he has a limited number of powerful jutsu that he has mastered and a single original Earth Release technique. Due to both his fighting styles and his personal preferences he is considered to be a Taijutsu Specialist, able to easily defeat Kyūketsuki Krisent in pure taijutsu and fight on a level field when using enhanced taijutsu. While he is not the most intelligent of shinobi, he is able to process things fairly quickly when in his natural state and extremely rapidly when in his "Essence" state. His natural strengths are all enhanced when he employs Essence of the Beasts with Kaunti, and they are increased sevenfold when in his "Essence" state. Art Styles Malakas has created many taijutsu styles, most of which are modeled after the natural movements of animals, and his behavior in combat changes drastically with the style that is being used. The "art style" that he uses the most often is dubbed simply "Charging Bull" and focuses on striking a single devastating blow capable of easily destroying buildings or killing an opponent. The downfall of this style is that most strikes are linear in nature and while this is compensated for by the speed at which the strikes are delivered, a skilled opponent may be able to dodge and counter due to this. The exact opposite of this style has been dubbed "Kaunti's Play" and focuses on speed over strength while using non-linear attacks alongside blindingly fast movements and acrobatics. There are many styles that lay in between these two extremes, each notably different from the next. Weaknesses and Strengths Malakas is extremely vulnerable to Genjutsu and as such prefers to strike down an opponent before they have the opportunity to weave a technique. While this may be bypassed by using Essence of the Beasts to tap into heightened senses and pick apart the genjutsu, this requires Malakas to notice that he is trapped inside a genjutsu before being able to do so. While he is at a disadvantage when facing opponents who specialize in long-ranged combat his natural speed allows him to close the distance between attacks in order to force the opponent into his own field of expertise. Trivia *The name "Malakas Natoro" is a pun of sorts: "Malakas" meaning strong in Filipino and "Natoro" being a combination of the words "na" and "toro". His name translates directly into "The Strong Bull". *Malakas rarely tells people where he's from, often simply saying "I hail from where Kaunti here comes from". *Malakas is often found playing with his cat, Nakaunti Kapong Baka. *Nakaunti Kapong Baka is another pun of sorts: "Nakaunti" being a combination of the words "na" and "kaunti" meaning "that/the" and "little" respectively. His name translates directly into "The Little Ox". He is often simply called "Kaunti" by Malakas. *Malakas's personal traits are: **His favorite food is salmon, his least favorite food is anything overly salty. **His favourite and least favourite drinks are Milk and Green Tea respectively. **His hobbies are: running, climbing, and anything he may be accompanied by his cat while he's doing it. **His favourite phrase is "Karera ni kiti o shikkubō!", Sic 'em kitty!. **The colour associated with Malakas is Reddish-Orange. **The only long term goal that Malakas has expressed is to "prove that my Kitty is better than any Nin-Ken". **He despises slow paced things such as meetings, speeches, etc. **Malakas has defeated upward of 1200 opponents and killed 400 others. *Malakas is considered an S-Rank criminal due to his criminal activities in The Forsaken. *Malakas is actually rather light-hearted, he often jokes around and is often found laughing. *Malakas currently has a large bounty of 39,000,000 ryō on on his head, dead or alive.